


Security Camera

by ActualDorianPavus



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Voyeurism, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4820222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualDorianPavus/pseuds/ActualDorianPavus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How long had he been doing this? A minute? Five? Twelve? L wasn't certain. All he knew is that he couldn't stop watching. It was unlikely Kira killed through masturbation. He was almost certain. But every possibility had to be taken into account...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Security Camera

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know L watches Light get off

L's fingers trembled as they slid down his own lithe, almost frail figure. They stopped just above the button of his loose grey pants, eyes fixed upon his computer screen.

Light was under surveillance. He was a suspect, therefore cameras were in place everywhere around the house. Most resided in his bedroom, and several were also in the bathroom. There were about 64 in total. Discreet and nearly invisible as they were, L had the feeling Light knew he was being watched.

That must have been why he was responding to this performance so... Eccentrically.

Through the very slightly grainy monitor L could see him clearly: on his back, one hand covering his mouth and the other wrapped around his leaking hard.

How long had he been doing this? A minute? Five? Twelve? L wasn't certain. All he knew is that he couldn't stop watching. It was unlikely Kira killed through masturbation, he was certain, but every possibility had to be taken into account... That's what he had told himself, anyway.

"Nngh..." The muffled moan from his computer made L's own erection twitch as his hand slipped into his grey slacks. His long fingers encircled his cock and he began stroking himself slowly. He hadn't spit into his hand or anything similar, he didn't think he'd get his hand moving fast enough to need it.

All for the case, he tried to reason, but the rest of his mind pushed that aside in favor of, "Light-kun's cock looks delicious." He licked his lips as he watched the teenager on the screen. His brown hair was sticking to his forehead and he could see a tinge of pink on the pale cheeks. He could hear each whimper that came from the young man and the slick slide of his cock against his palm. Highly sensitive microphones were also required for surveillance.

L wished he could've been there, he wanted a taste of Light. Never before had he seen anything that looked so sweet...

His hand picked up it's pace a bit, and as an afterthought he assumed that maybe a bit of lubrication would be a good idea.

Releasing himself from his grasp, he slid his tongue a few times over his palm, and resumed his previous actions.

L and Light continued on like this for several more minutes, L's tongue slipping over his own pale lips with every moan that escaped Light and his hand gaining speed with every glimpse of the head of the other's leaking erection through the tunnel of his fist.

It wasn't until Light removed his hand from his mouth to gasp sharply that L had to squeeze briefly at the base. He couldn't finish. Not now. Not while Light still wasn't done.

He listened to the other as he whimpered, the sound much better without the palm to block it. Another minute, then two, three, and finally four. He was keeping track.

Light's hand seemed to be moving impossibly quick. L wouldn't have reacted much. Until, of course, he heard the moan, "R-Ryuzaki!" L gasped minutely with both shock and pleasure as he stroked himself a bit faster, seeing Light work himself into an orgasm.

He listened to the mantra of "Ryuzaki," the entire time. Him. Light was pleasuring himself to thoughts of L.

He watches through his monitor as Light's come spilled into his fist. White like whipped cream... Oh, L wished he was there to lick all of Light's delicious, sticky cream from his fingers...

Light's face turned toward the surveillance camera. It was flushed and he looked out of breath. L thought nothing of it, until he saw him smirk.

He did know.

He knew about the cameras.

Which meant he knew that L was watching.

Being as intelligent as he was, he must've also known that L was...

"L-Light-kun!" L gasped out as he came, everything going white around the edges. His hand never slowed and he watched as gossamer strands of the hot liquid hit his shirt and hand.

He hadn't managed to pleasure himself enough to orgasm in a long time. He got bored of it the longer he did it, nothing held his attention long enough, not like Light...

Reaching up, he licked the come from his fingers that had either settled there or he'd wiped from his shirt. He imagined it was Light's he was tasting.

He wondered what Light's tasted like.

He continued to watch the camera as Light cleaned up.

Next time, L was certain they'd have to have lots of fun together.


End file.
